


make it good

by Anonymous



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Sequence, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sequence of J/J/me bits from CHM Confessional.





	make it good

**the door opened and**

We weren't really hiding, but the party was still going on downstairs and it was fun to sneak around, shushing each other's helpless giggles between kisses. Jeremy tugged me into an unlit room and licked down my neck; he was halfway to getting my shirt unbuttoned when the door opened and James flicked on the light. "Oh," he said, and Jeremy flushed hot, his cock getting even harder. I suddenly realized that he was thinking about all three of us together.

 

**sent shivers down my spine**

The look on James' face, like he was dreaming, like the universe had twisted loose from its moorings – it sent shivers down my spine. I took Jeremy's hand and lifted it up to stroke over my breasts, leaning back to give James a good view. "Come here," I said, and he took a step forward automatically before stuttering to a stop. 

"Jeremy," he said, "is it—" and Jeremy groaned softly and reached out his other hand, drawing him in.

 

**hushing you**

Watching the two of them kiss was incredible, my boys together in tentative, flushed desire. I gave Jeremy's hand a squeeze, encouraging him to keep touching my breast, and pulled James close so that I could rub against his thigh. They broke the kiss and turned to look at me, which made me pout, but when I opened my mouth to protest, James just said, "Shhh," and kissed me. Jeremy's fingers pushed under the waistband of my skirt, and I couldn't mind it at all.

 

**drunk**

"Lock the door?" Jeremy rasped, and James groaned before pulling away. By the time he came back, Jeremy had turned us around so that he was leant against the closet wall, bracing me, my shirt open all the way. 

"Jesus," said James, and he went to his knees in front of me, pulling down my skirt and underwear; I was punch drunk just from the sight of him, his parted lips. Jeremy clenched a hand in James' hair and pulled him in to press his mouth to my cunt.

 

**hips**

James' hands were strong where they held my hips, steadying me as my knees went weak at the touch of his mouth. "Help me make it good, Jez," he murmured, breath shivering over me. Jeremy slid one hand down to spread me open and press two fingers in; James licked around them, tasting Jeremy's skin as much as my cunt, teasing soft and then sucking hard until I moaned. He pulled back a moment, to breathe, and Jeremy stroked a wet thumb over his bottom lip.


End file.
